Everlasting Love
by MikalaLeonee
Summary: Paul is the La Push player and says no girl can tame him.. but we all know a girl who could. The infamous, Bella Uley.
1. Characters

**Hey guys! Here are the characters to my story.**

Charlie & Renae Uley

Derek Uley

Khloe Uley

Christian Uley

Isabella Uley

Sam Uley (Bella & Sam are cousins.)

Emily Uley

Paul Lahote

Jacob Black

Embry Call

Quil Ateara

Jared Cameron

Kim Connely

Leah Clearwater

Seth Clearwater

Sue Clearwater

Harry Clearwater

Main characters are Bella & Paul of course.


	2. Starships!

Everlasting Love

By: MikalaLeonee

Chapter 1

BPOV.

There is nothing wrong with being abnormal. Actually, being abnormal spices up your personality and your love life. My name is Bella and I'm very abnormal. I'm not like most girls. At La Push High all the girls are atleast 5'9, atleast a hundred pounds, long super pretty chocolate brown hair, perfect size boobies, curves in the right places, stuck up, they're hoes and they think it's cute, super popular, and then there's me. I'm 5'2, 117 pounds, too long jet black hair that goes to the top of my butt, a butt that is too big, nice, caring, & the La Push sweetheart. People around here think i'm a half breed all because my eyes are blue and I really don't know where I get them from. Anyways, my best friend, well, ex bestfriend is Kim Connely. We grew up together. We were divas in diapers, the cool kids in elementary school, and the cuties in middle school. High school hit and she changed completely. She went from 5'2 to 5'9, 34A to 38DD, and a size 9 to 2. I went from 5'1 to 5'2, 34A to 36C, and a size 8 to 3.. it would of been smaller if I didn't shop in the petite department though, but, she only cared about guys and how popular she wanted to be. I remember the day she told me that we she didn't want to be friends with me anymore because she was going out with Jared Cameron. Ever since then we saw each other around school but we never said anything to one another. Everytime I see her she's with Jared and his other friends, and they kind of creep me out. Sometimes I wonder if Jared is like, her pimp daddy or something because of the way she is always stuck up his ass, but it's whatever. I'm not gonna spend my saturday thinking about Kim Connely and her boyfriend. Me and my sister Khloe are going to First Beach to tan. I got a super cute new bikini from Forever 21. The top is yellow, my all time favorite color, with white stripes, and the bottoms are white and kneaded looking. **(Outfit link is on my profile!)** It's 12:30 and Khloe is supposed to be here at 12! I picked up my Iphone with the super cute leopard print badazzled case, that I made myself, and called her up.

_ring..ring..ring.. _"Hello?"

"Where are you? You were supposed to be here at 12.." Irritation lacing my voice.

"I'm turning in right now, damn, pull your thong out your crack Ms. Impatient."

I grab my bags running out the door.

"Bye daddy!"

I almost get down the steps until I hear the door being jerked back open.

"Hey, hey, hey, where ya going?"

"I'm going with Klo to the beach." He stares at me with a weird look.

"What is it dad?"

"There's not going to any boys there right?"

"Yes daddy, no boys."

I walked up to him and hugged him tight around the waist. He hugs me back for a while then finally lets me go.

"Now bye!"

"Bye sweetheart! and remember.. no glove, no love."

"Okay daddy.."

"Remember, no ring no sting!"

_What?_

I turned around and looked at him with a raised brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, when you're a virgin and when a penis first goes in.."

"Okay, daddy, please shut up, i'm leaving.."

His deep chuckle makes me smile as I get into Khloe's car. I look over at her with a smile.

"Whaaadup bruh?"

"What is up with you my younger littler sister?"

She moves her hands like a rapper as she backs out.

"Nothin, nothin. Trying to get away from dad's lame phrases to keep me a virgin."

She looks over at me. "Soo same old, same old?"

"Yup." I nod my head as I lean back into the seat, putting my feet up on the dashboard.

I turned on the radio just in time to hear my song going.

_Let's go to the beach, each, let's go get away,_

_They say, what they gonna say?_

_Have a drink, clink, found a bud light,_

_Bad bitches like me it's hard to come by.._

_I'm on the floor, floor,_

_I love to dance,_

_So give me more, more, til I can't stand_

_Get on the floor, floor_

_Like it's your last chance_

_If you want more, more_

_Then here I am._

Me and Klo are screaming by now.

_Starships, were meant to fly!_

_hands up, and touch to sky,_

_Can't stop, cause were so hiigh,_

_Let's do this one more time._

_Starships were meant to fly!_

_hands up, and touch the sky-y-y,_

_Can't stop, cause were so hiiigh,_

_can't stop.. were higher than a mothafuckah!_

The dance part comes on and we look absolutely crazy. I point out the windshield and scream,

"To the beach!"

Khloe stomps on the gas really hard and I slid onto the floor. She thinks it's hilarious because she starts laughing really hard. She sounds like a dolphin that just got a new lamborghini.

"Help me!"

She manages to help me back into my seat while still keeping her eyes on the road. When I get situated again I hurriedly put back on my seatbelt, because the way she drives you never know what can happen to you. So far my day has been great! Nothing can ruin it now.. Well.. We'll see.

**Reviews are amaazing! Next chapter will probably be up sometime tommorow. Thank you for reading! xoxoo **


	3. The Beach

**Hellllo my lovelies! Thank you all that have read and reviewed! **

Everlasting Love

By: MikalaLeonee

Chapter 2

BPOV.

Wow. Besides all of the drama and the hoes, La Push is really pretty place. Were going to the beach on a good day. The sun is out and the sky is blue. The wind is blowing just right, and it honestly can't get any better, well, unless Taylor Lautner walks up to me butt naked and rock hard telling me that he's hot for me. Hellll yes.. BUT, anyways.. Me and Klo finally got to the beach. We went to our spot, the spot where the sun shines the brightest. We laid out our Victoria's Secret PINK beach towels and got to layin'.

I draped my arm over my eyes blocking out the bright sun in my face.

"It's so pretty out today.. don't you think?"

"Hell yeah. It hasn't been this pretty in years."

I remember when me and Kim used to go tanning all the time. But nooo, she tans with Jared now.

"Woot woot, look at that over there.."

"Where?"

"Where all those trees are."

I squinted my eyes to get a better view, but I still couldn't see what she was talking about.

"Where?

"Right there! You don't see those hotties over there? They look like they're doing the slow motion thing in an action movie, and the bomb goes off and there's fire everywhere and stuff."

Oh _damn_..

"Tall, tan, muscular, and black hair.. perfect combination."

"Yes ma'am!"

_Doesn't she have a boyfriend?_

"Klo, you have a boyfriend."

"And?"

_See? Hoes are everywhere these days.._

"Really Klo? pulling the hoe already? You haven't even been with him for a month-"

"Shut up! I'm focusing on the sexies."

I went back to my tanning, putting on my Gucci shades and looking up at the sky. I'm so relaxed I'm falling asleep. A few seconds later I feel Khloe's fingers pushing into my side. I sat up, took off my shades, and looked at Khloe. I followed where her eyes were and my eyes came upon, Kim motherfucking Connely. What, the, _fuck_. How did I not know that was Jared and his crew? The sun must be affecting my brain. I see them all. Sam Uley, Emily Young, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahoe.. i mean Lahote, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, and Kim motherfucking Connely. What in _THE_ hell..

"Is that.."

"Yup. That's her."

Khloe stared at Kim and Jared for a while. Then she looked over at me.

"She dumped you for him?"

"Yup."

She looked back over at them shaking her head in shame.

"I would understand if she dumped you for the one that looks like Taylor Lautner.. but for him? She needs to do a little better."

I can't keep my eyes off of them. We promised each other that we will never stop being friends because of a guy, and whoopty damn do? Look what happened. Yeah I miss her to death, but I don't think I would ever forgive her for this. While I'm looking over at them Jared catches my eye. I hid behind Khloe, making sure they don't see me looking at them. He leaned into Kim's ear and whispered something. She quickly turned her head and looked right at me. I cursed myself for my horrible hiding skills. She kissed Jared on the lips and stood up, brushing the sand off her butt. She started to walk over here. Oh shit.

"Oh shit, Khloe, she's coming over here!"

"Well good. You can confront her ass for dumping you."

"I really don't feel like it Khloe.. come on lets just leave."

She pushed me back down onto my towel before I could even stand up.

"No Bella! You need to confront her ass and get this over with."

I crossed my arms and pouted.

She's right though. I've kept it in for so damn long, and I need to get it out.

She finally got to where we were, standing right in front of us. I looked her up and down. She's wearing a cute bikini.. only if it fit her. Boobies popping out everywhere. The way she's standing in front of us makes her look like a giant because of her tall figure. I looked back up to her eyes, waiting for her to speak. A smile appeared on her face, as if nothing ever happened.

"Hey guys! Remember me? Kim?"

Khloe knew I wasn't going to say anything, so she said something first.

"Umm.. yeah, Kim.. how are you?"

"Oh, I'm good. Just chillin out with some friends."

"Ohh, that's nice."

"Yeah."

I looked out into the water. Watching the waves crash onto the shore. I had no intentions joining in their conversation.

"Umm, Bella, listen.. I'm s-"

"Don't even Kim! Why don't you fuck off?"

"Bella, I'm sorry.."

"Fuck. OFF!"

I stood up quickly, getting in her face. She may be 5'9 and I'm 5'2, but I'm not scared of **NOBODY**. Khloe stood up also, pulling on my arm trying to pull me back.

"Bella, calm down."

"No. Khloe. Get the fuck off of me!"

I jerked my arm out of Khloe's grasp. I looked up at Kim with an angry face.

"How are you gonna come up here and try to be all buddy buddy? Do you not remember telling me that you didn't want to be friends with me anymore because you wanted to date that fuck up!" I yelled at her.

"Bella, I understand that you're mad at me and I deserve you yelling at me, but do NOT talk about my boyfriend like that!"

"FUCK YOUR DUMB ASS BOYFRIEND!"

She pushed my shoulders hard, making me fall back onto the sand. I stood up quickly and pushed her back with all the strength I had. She stumbled back a little, almost falling back into the sand. She regained herself and actually looked like she was going to hit me. Her wack ass boyfriend ran up and wrapped his arms around her waist, yelling at her to calm down. She tried to shake Jared's arms off of her but he seemed too strong. I stood there with my arms crossed watching her with a smirk on my face. I saw Khloe in the corner of my eyes grabbing up my towel and my shades. She grabbed my arm, trying to pull me to her car.

"Bells, lets go."

I jerked my arm away.

"No!"

"Yeah you little bitch. Follow your damn sister!"

There was Paul Lahote, towering over me. All I saw was muscle and more and more muscle. Muscle you didn't even know about. He had to be atleast 6'3 or 6'4. He had an 8 pack that I was dying to run my tongue along, followed by a dark trail of hair disappearing into his shorts. HOT ' DAMN, boo boo he is sexy! I see how he's a manhoe.

I looked up into his eyes.

"Why don't you suck my di-"

I couldn't say no more. Once I looked into those beautiful brown eyes I could not look away. It felt like my world had shifted. It felt like I found my other piece. I felt complete. He was my other half. He was all I needed and all I could ever want. It felt like love at first sight. He's the one.. He's **mine**.

**Bella is badass.. But yaay for imprint! Next chapter with be Paul POV! New Chapter will probably be up tommorow. Until next time my lovelies... xoxoo**


	4. Those Eyes

**Hello again my sweet lovelies! I'm so sorry I took so long! I couldn't figure out how to start with Paul, but I finally did! Enjoy, xxxo.**

**Starts off from the imprint at the beach.**

Everlasting Love

By: MikalaLeonee

Chapter 3

PPOV.

Those _eyes_. Those baby blue eyes I can't look away from. Those baby blue eyes I can't help but look deeply into. Those baby blue eyes I can't help but get lost in. Those eyes..

It felt like ages until I was finally able to remove my eyes from her beautiful ones. I looked around at everyone confused, clearily surprised by these sudden feelings. My eyes landed on Jared's face as he stood there smirking and staring at me. He looked at her, then he looked right back at me.

Did I just imprint on her? No.. I couldn't have. I'm not going to imprint, fuck that.

I looked down at the small girl in front of me. Damn she has some pretty eyes. You couldn't help but stare into those blue doe eyes. There's something about those damn eyes..

MOTHERFUCKING SHIT I FUCKING IMPRINTED!

As soon as I thought my life was getting a little better I had to fucking imprint like a little bitch!

The FUCK!

I could feel the heat coming up my spine. My breath was coming out in pants as my body began to convulse. My fists clenched tight in my hands. The wolf was trying to come out.

All of a sudden, I felt a small hand on my arm. My head jerked towards the hand, then back at person who's hand it belonged to. There goes those fucking eyes again, but fuck those eyes! The sweetest fucking voice I have ever heared reached my ears.

"Are you okay?" She asked, with a worried look on her face.

The shaking completely stopped as soon as my eyes landed upon her face. I just wanted to stare at her. She is the most gorgeous work of art I have ever seen in my life. Ever.

"Hello?" She was waving her hand in front of my face, smiling from ear to ear.

That _smile_. Her pearly white teeth that are perfectly straight shining brightly. Her full perfectly lips I can't help but want to kiss over and over again. Her cute button nose that fits perfectly with her face. Those beautiful high cheekbones I wanted to hold in between my hands as I kissed her sweetly. My eyes raked down her little, petite body. She had to be atleast 5'1 or 5'2. Her perfectly round boobs jutting out in that sexy ass bikini. Those amazingly perfect curves I want to slide my hands down. And then her ass. That fucking ass. The most motherfucking perfect ass I have seen in fucking Washington. Nobody around here has an ass like hers. Perfectly round and the perfect size. Not huge and fake looking like Kim Kardashian's. I can't wait to knead and squeeze that too perfect ass. My eyes slid down to her cute short stubby legs. I have never really had a thing for tall girls, but that's all you see around here, well, except the raven black haired beauty in front of me. Damn I'm a lucky bastard.. She's fucking perfect.

"Dude.." I faintly heard Jared calling my voice in the background, but I was too busy staring at the most gorgeous peace of ass.

All too soon, I felt a hand slap me hard on the back of my head. I quickly looked to where the slap came from, and there was Jared with that same stupid ass smirk on his face.

"Dude, what the FUCK was that for!" I yelled at him.

"I was just trying to get you to come back to Earth." He said as his smirk was widening.

I gave him the death glare, but quickly turned my attention to the beauty in front of me.

I cleared my throat as I began to speak.

"Um, I apologize for my behavior..."

Am I nervous? I don't get nervous over no girl! Girls get nervous with me..

"Um, I'm Paul Lahote.." I held out my hand for her to shake.

"I'm sorry too.. I'm Bella." She grasped my hand and shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." We stood there and stared into each other eyes, smiling wide as we shook each others hands.

Someone cleared their throat, then a hand appeared on Bella's arm.

"Bells, lets get going." It was her sister Khloe, who was known to have more than one 1 boyfriend in a week. Yeah, she's pretty.. but nowhere near as pretty as My Bella.._ My Bella_.

"Do we have to go now, Klo?" She pleaded with her.

Khloe got close to her ear to talk to her. It doesn't really matter because all of us could still hear her..well, except the imprints.

"I really don't feel like pulling you out of a fight, today, okay? Lets just go.."

Bella looked at her sister for a second before looking at me.

"I hope to see you around.. maybe we can have lunch one day or something." She said, showing me that beautiful smile once again.

"Um, yeah, that sounds cool." I said smiling nervously.

"Okay." She giggled.

That sound was music to my ears. I'll do anything to hear that beautiful sound again.

"See you then?" I asked her.

"Yeah." That smile will be the death of me.

She turned around to bend down and get her bag, but she stopped. She turned back around towards me, then turned towards Jared and Kim.

"Oh yeah.. Kim?" She stood in front of the both of them.

"If you ever try to fucking run up on me like that a fucking gain', my foot will be so far up your ass you will taste toe for the rest of your fucking life. Better watch your fucking back you dumb ass bitch, and your bitch ass motherfucking boyfriend can lick up my ass crack for all the fucks I give about you or him."

Now I was the one with the smirk on my face. My girl is a _badass._

Kim glared at her, then tried to break out of Jared's arms again.

"What the fuck are you gonna do, bitch?"

Jared began to pull her away down the beach, telling her to calm down and it wasn't worth it.

Bella watched them go down the beach, then spun on her heels to face me. She leaned up on the tip of her toes, and kissed my cheek.

"See you later, Paul." She said, smiling at me one last time.

I watched her slowly walk away with her sister. The ways those hips swerve made my shorts tighter.

I am a lucky fucker.. & my girl is **badass.**

**Thaaaanks for reading! Review, review, review! If you would like, even send me ideas! I would love to hear from you guys!**


	5. Please Read!

**Hey you guys! **

I know I haven't updated in a while, don't be mad at me.. But, I just don't know where to go from here. I'm definitely gonna keep writing this story, I just need some ideas where to go from here. What do you guys have in mind? I do have a couple of things in mind, but I don't want it to be one of those chapters that are boring and unneccesary. I've thought about maybe Bella & Khloe going home and Bella and Khloe is talking to their dad about what happened on the beach with Kim; Bella telling her dad about Paul; Bella's brother Christian phasing and becoming apart of the La Push Pack, or Bella's brother Christian that hasn't phased yet into a wolf, coming to the beach with some friends and they are about to have a party, and I can put in some more Bella bad-assness.. tell me what you would like to read & give me some good ideas!

I'm **super **sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long, I hope you can forgive me. Hopefully I can make to where I can put up a chapter a week, or maybe 2 chapters a week, but I need some lovely ideas from my lovely readers.

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
